Miracle
by FanGrl0606
Summary: What happens when a normal girl comes home to a supposed to be empty house, but finds 3 strangers, who she soon finds out are ninja...
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle Chapter 1**

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. The sky was blue and there were no clouds in sight. Sora Suzuki was walking home from her third soccer game of the season. Her team had won 11-0. She scored six of the goals. Grinning, she replayed the game in her mind, not caring about how she must have appeared to others passing by. Both her dark blue jersey and her sky blue hair were soaked with sweat and Gatorade. After the game, Sora's team had dumped their drinks on each other in excitement. The stickiness was uncomfortable, but no one seemed to mind. Sora was carrying a backpack with the number 1 on it. That's her, all right. Number one! It contained her soccer ball, shin guards and what was left of her drink. Her cleats were tied by the laces and hanging around her neck while she walked home in her amazing knee high socks.

As she approached her house, she remembered that her mother, father and older brother were all away. They all had jobs to tend to, so she would be home alone for awhile. Sora wasn't bothered by it. The village she lived in was safe and everybody knew each other. There was almost never anything to worry about.

Planning on a cool shower, she stepped onto the household. Sora heard some noise coming from the living room. It sounded like someone was playing video games. She dropped her gear and headed right to the source of the noise. She stood in the doorway, staring at the sight before her. Two strange guys about her age were sitting in chairs, playing on her game console. The one closest to her was a blonde with an idiotic look on his face. His spiky hair flopped around as he moved his body in sync with the controller. On the other side of him, a guy with raven hair sat. He had a cold and serious look on his face, but still Sora noticed that he was very cute. He wasn't as into the game and seemed totally careless about the playing the game. Both boys had a headband tied across their foreheads.

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

Sora was a little surprised by the third voice that came from around the corner. She took a step into the room and looked towards the voice. Leaning forward on the edge of a blue-green cushioned couch was a girl with pink hair. She also wore a headband in her hair. The girl noticed Sora when she entered and smiled up at her.

"Hello."

The two boys turned and who their friend was greeting. Upon seeing the blue-haired girl. The blonde started blabbering.

"Hiya! We were waiting for you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is my teammate Sakura Haruno, and this prick is Sasuke Uchiha. This is a very cool game thing! Where'd you get it? I think—"

Sora just stared at him with her mouth hanging open, but she managed to compose herself before Naruto stopped ranting. She really wanted to ask politely why they were in her house and how they got in, but they invaded her perfect day home alone, so she didn't bother holding back.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" she shouted, surprising even herself at her outburst.

Naruto looked scared, but Sasuke barely raised an eyebrow. Before anyone spoke, Sora stalked past them, towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower, and when I get back, you guys will have some explaining to do." Quickly going up the stairs, Sora grabbed her towel that was hanging on a doorknob, and went into the bathroom. After closing the door, she stripped down and turned on the water. She was originally going to have a cool shower too help her cool down, but now she needed warmth to help her relax. Sora took a nice long shower, making the three invaders wait and hoping all the while that it was just her imagination. _'Not likely though.'_

When she got out, she dried off and wrapped her towel around her. Stepping into her room, she saw Naruto sitting in a chair at her desk. When he heard Sora enter the room he turned to face her and instantly his jaw dropped. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he didn't stop staring. Apparently, he didn't expect her to come in like that. Already not in a good mood, Sora yelled at him.

"Get the hell out of my room you pervert!" She threw a shoe at him. A good aim, he ran out of her room and down the stairs right as the shoe hit him on the shoulder. Trying to forget about the incident, Sora quickly got dressed in a white skirt over navy blue volleyball-shorts and a long-sleeve wide-neck white shirt over a pink strapless shirt. After pulling her hair into a high ponytail, like always, she went downstairs, hands on hips.

The two boys were once again playing the game that required killing as many people as possible. Sakura was cheering on Sasuke.

'_Heh. I could easily beat them both.'_ Sora thought. Although she was usually bush doing something productive, she still has those days.

"Okay, time for some explaining," Sora growled.

"Just give me a minute!" Naruto yelled, blue eyes glued to the screen. "I'm gonna get you, Sasuke!" Sora walked up to the game system pulled the plug out of the wall. Naruto looked at her. "Hey!" He whined. Sora just glared at him with fierce brown eyes. The regular chocolate stare was hardened with irritation. He backed down. Sora sat down on the couch as everyone turned around.

"Explain why you're here, now." She pointed at the blonde since he seemed to talk the most. Naruto looked like he was thinking, but it was Sakura who spoke.

"We were sent by the hokage, the leader of Konoha Village to come for you. She thinks you have what it takes and wants you to train to be a ninja."

This was a shock to Sora. She really wasn't anticipating this. She didn't doubt that she could do it, but it was totally unexpected. Sora got good grades, was a star athlete at her school, was really popular, was in all of the schools productions and learned really fast. In forth grade, she played both the clarinet and the flute, but quit the next year because she had nothing more to learn. Instead, she decided to take private singing lessons and has been doing so ever since, but she never sang in front of anyone besides her teacher and occasionally her showerhead.

"So, you-your ninjas?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"A-are you sure that it's me you were told to get?" Of course she wanted to go – that would be so cool to become a ninja – but she would have to leave everyone, everything she had ever known behind.

"You're Sora Suzuki, right?" It was Sasuke who said this. This was the first time Sora heard his voice. She noticed that his voice seemed cold, but it still appealed to her. She could get him to like her. Many guys liked her, but the guy that she liked the most only acted like friends around her.

"Uh, yeah." Answered Sora, looking down and blushing slightly. No one noticed.

"We were told to bring you back to Konoha where Tsunade can explain everything."

"O-okay." She stammered. "But what about my family?"

"Just leave them a note." Said Sakura. "Tell them that you'll be home sometime in the next 2 days."

"Kay." Sora said as she jumped off of the couch. She stumbled, caught by surprise by the pain in her right ankle.

'_Dang it!'_ she thought. _'When that girl tripped me at today's game, she must've really hurt me. I can't let them know.'_ Trying not to show that her ankle hurt, she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a note:

Otosan, Okasan and Onisan,

I'm going camping in the woods with some friends. Don't worry, we'll be safe! I'll be back sometime in the next two days.

-Sora

Sora didn't mind writing this, because it wasn't completely lying, but she didn't have enough information to tell them about becoming a ninja yet. That would have to wait until later. She was really excited about her journey, but was still a little scared of what would happen.

"Are you done?" Sakura's voice interrupted Sora's thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Then let's go! You'll love Konoha! It's really great!" Naruto really seemed impatient. So everyone got up and headed out. As she set the note on the table, Sora stopped.

"Hey, wait a sec!" They stopped and looked back at her. She was a little embarrassed.

"If I'm spending the night, won't I need to bring some stuff? Like pajamas and a change of clothes and a pillow and --"

"Shut up." Not good. She already annoyed Sasuke. Naruto laughed.

"Oh – um – I – I'm…"

"You don't need to bring anything. Just sleep in your clothes and change when we get back," Sasuke growled.

"Okay" Sora mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. Continuing on, Sora stopped once again at the gate of Niji.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends?" she asked. It was Sasuke who answered.

"You're leaving for a about a day or two. Do you really think they'll miss you? They probably won't even know you're gone." His comment hurt her. Sora had plenty of friends who care about her, but Sasuke was probably right. She wouldn't be gone long.

"Fine then. Let's go." She said. And with that, the group headed towards Konoha Village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle Chapter 2**

After only a few minutes of walking, the pain in Sora's ankle grew. Despite trying to ignore her injury, she started limping, hoping that no one would notice. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke had sharp eyes.

"You're limping." He said.

'_Is he trying to show that he cares? It doesn't seem very…caring."_

"No," she said. "You must be seeing things. I'm fine."

"Hn. I'm not seeing things." Sora didn't say anything, but continued walking. She was too busy thinking about any meaning behind what Sasuke had said to pay attention to where she was going, and got her foot caught in a ditch.

"Ah!" She fell before anyone could catch her. Sora tried to not make a big deal about it.

"I meant to do that." She murmured as she got up, but as soon as she got up, she fell again from the now increased pain in her ankle. This time, Sasuke was quick enough to catch her. Sora blushed as Sasuke helped her up. Squatting down, Sasuke said, "Get on my back." It was an order, not a request, but Sora didn't like appearing weak in front of guys, or taking orders. She refused politely and said that she'd be fine. Sora took a step forward and her ankle seared with pain. Grimacing, she saw that Sasuke hadn't moved from his position.

"Get on." Giving in, Sora muttered a "whatever" and let him carry her. She noticed that he was warm. By the way he acted, Sora expected his body to be cold like his personality and was surprised. She also thought that he smelled nice.

Sakura and Naruto continued behind them. Everyone stayed silent so as to not waste energy. Even Naruto managed to keep his mouth shut during the long walk.

Sora had been riding on Sasuke's back for a long while, and it was getting darker.

'_Aren't they going to stop to rest for the night?'_ She was getting very tired – especially after working so hard during her soccer game – but didn't think it would be polite to fall asleep on his shoulder. So she struggled to keep her head held up, which drained her strength in her already weakened state.

"Go ahead, rest." The sudden noise breaking the silence startled Sora.

"A-are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We're not stopping until we get there and you're barely managing to stay awake." She laid her head on his shoulder, getting in a comfortable position. Sora smiled as her eyes drooped shut. Her last thought before she went to sleep was, _'How can they still be walking?'_

Sora woke up when the sun was coming up over the horizon. Sasuke was still carrying her and Sakura and Naruto were also still walking behind her. The pain in Sora's ankle felt a lot better, but it wasn't completely gone. When Naruto saw that she was awake, he walked up next to her and started talking.

"Good morning, Sora! How are doing? Does your ankle feel better?" Still groggy, she didn't answer his questions. Instead, she asked if they were almost there.

"Yeah! It's just up ahead! You're gonna love Konoha! It's really awesome! And it's got the best place to buy ramen! Ichiraku makes the best! The noodles and the soup -" Sora just tuned him out. Who cares about ramen?

"Heh. You got the right idea." Said Sasuke. Sora saw that he was grinning slightly.

"Naruto can spend hours talking about ramen. It's all he ever eats. When he starts going off on it, just ignore him. That dobe doesn't know that no one cares." Sora laughed. Then, feeling a little embarrassed to still be on Sasuke's back, she stopped laughing.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I – uh - think I can walk now."

"Hn." He stopped walking and let her down. She gingerly took a step on her right foot. Surprisingly, it barely hurt her. Sasuke stretched his arms and cracked his neck, but aside from that showed no exhaustion. The group continued walking on in near silence, but they got used to Naruto ranting on. ("Have you ever tried that flavor? It's the best!") A while later, the Konoha gates came into view. Sora's eyes lit up at the beautiful sight.

"Woo-hoo! Let's go!" Naruto ran by Sora, grabbing her hand as he passed by. Nearly being pulled off of her feet she ran with him. As soon as they entered the village, Naruto stopped. He was thinking aloud of where he should take Sora first.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived, which was a couple minutes considering how fast Naruto was running, Sasuke spoke in an annoyed voice.

"Come on, dobe. We have to take her to the hokage first" Naruto looked up and glared at Sasuke. He then turned around, took Sora's hand and tried to run off again. This time, though, Sora stood her ground. Naruto looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Naruto, I'm in a beautiful new village. I don't want to run around so that I can't see anything. We'll head towards this hokage, but I want to look around some on the way. And when we do get to the hokage's office, I want it too be all of us." Sora looked at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all in turn, her eyes lingering on the Uchiha.

"Alright! Alright!" Naruto pouted. So the four set off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle Chapter 3**

About fifteen minutes later, Sora was standing in front of Lady Tsunade's door. She started getting nervous, afraid that she'd make a fool of herself. Naruto noticed her fidgeting.

"Calm down! Old Lady Tsunade isn't that mean!" He said with a grin.

"That – mean?" Sora stammered.

"Grr! Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto in the jaw. He flew back a few feet and fell to the floor. A trickle of blood came from his mouth. Sora was scared that Naruto was hurt, and at how strong Sakura was.

"Naruto, you are the only one that Tsunade-Sama is mean to! I don't blame her! You are so annoying!" Naruto got up and looked at Sakura in a funny way.

"Ow! Sakura-Chan! That hurt!" Sora giggled nervously and silently thanked Sakura. Sakura then knocked on the door. From within the room, a voice said, "Come in." Naruto opened the door and ran in yelling.

"Hey Old Lady! Did you miss me?" Sora was confused as why Naruto called the hokage 'old lady'. She looked like she was in her twenties or thirties.

"No Naruto! I didn't miss you!" Tsunade shouted. "It was peaceful without you here!"

"Aw! You're just saying that!" When the hokage saw Sora, she ignored Naruto.

"Ah, you must be Sora! It's nice to meet you." Sora didn't do anything, afraid that she'd say something stupid.

"So, you know the situation?" Sora nodded her head. Tsunade continued.

"I know that you are a strong person, mentally and physically and I believe that you could become a very good ninja. Now, you need to talk to your parents about this when you return to Niji tomorrow. They can move here if they want, but if you agree to become a ninja, you will have to stay here. I can find your family a house if they decide to come, but if not, I might just have you stay with someone here. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto will be your sensei. They --"

"Uh, excuse me, Tsunade-Sama."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"My mom was hoping to spend the day with me and I really wouldn't want to let her down."

"Yes, of course. You may go." Sakura quickly bowed her head and left. Naruto suddenly looked panicked.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Iruka-sensei! I hope he doesn't get impatient!" With that, he ran out of the room without saying anything.

"Okay, now where was I? Oh, that's right. Your sensei will teach you how to fight and stuff like that. Sasuke." Sasuke looked up from staring out of the window.

"I suggest that you get Iruka to talk to her, and maybe Kakashi for a demonstration. Tomorrow, you guys will be going back to Niji. You are to explain everything to Sora's parents. Try to return as soon as possible. And Sora, when you come back, bring your possessions. Okay, I think that's all. You are dismissed." Sasuke started towards the door, but stopped when Sora spoke.

"Uh, Tsunade-Sama, where am I supposed to sleep?" They seemed taken aback by the question. No one had even thought about this. After a few seconds of thinking, Tsunade turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, would you mind having a guest for tonight?" He was very surprised by this, but not unpleasantly. Turning back to the door, he replied with a 'Hn'. Sora followed after saying goodbye to the hokage.

"Make sure you feed her!" Tsunade called after them.

No words were spoken on the walk to Sasuke's house and the only noise from the two was Sora's growling stomach. She was already embarrassed that she would be staying at Sasuke's place, but her stomach just embarrassed her more. When his house came into view, she stopped and stared in awe, her mouth slightly ajar. Sasuke stopped.

"Are you coming or not?" He called over his shoulder. Sora shook from her reverie and ran to catch up with Sasuke, who had already continued walking. The inside of the house was dark, but Sasuke didn't turn on a light. He went straight to the kitchen and heated up some instant ramen. Sora sat at the table and ate silently. When she was finished, Sasuke pointed to a door across the room.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"But where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, now just get some sleep." Sora didn't want to kick Sasuke out of his own bed. It wasn't even his choice to let her stay with him.

"No," she said. He glared at her. "I'll sleep on the couch. I've done it many times before. I could even sleep on the floor, so I of course I can sleep on a soft couch."

"Hn" He went in his room and closed the door. Sora sighed. It was still the middle of the day and her body wasn't tired, but so much was going on that her mind needed as much rest as she could get. She took off her white shirt and white skirt, sleeping in her strapless pink shirt and navy shorts. She took out her hair tie and rolled it onto her wrist. Lying on the couch, she rested her head on her arm. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and quickly fell asleep.

Something woke Sora up in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and saw that it was very late. The couch was spread out so that it was flat like a bed. She rolled to her left and saw Sasuke sitting by the window looking out at the moon. He didn't have a shirt on. Sora smiled and blushed slightly. A few seconds later, she was in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracle Chapter 4**

The sun shining through the window woke Sora up the next morning. She thought that last night must have been a dream, but then Sasuke walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on. He was scratching the back of his head, looking at the floor. When he saw her sitting up on the couch staring at him, he blushed slightly.

"Good morning." He mumbled, trying to avoid looking at her. Wondering why, Sora looked down and saw that her shirt was starting to slide down a little from moving in her sleep. Blushing madly in embarrassment, she fixed her shirt and put up her hair. Sora put on her white skirt and sat down at the table. Sasuke was making breakfast. After a few minutes sitting in silence, the food was ready. Sora was very hungry, but she ate kinda slowly so she wouldn't look like a pig. When she had finished eating, she finally spoke.

"Thanks, that was delicious." Then she got up and took Sasuke's and her own dishes to the sink and started washing them.

"You know, you don't have to do that." Sora didn't even notice Sasuke coming up behind her.

"I know." She said. "But I don't want to be impolite. You provided me with food and a place to sleep. Anyway, if I don't, it probably will never get done." She said with a grin.

"Whatever." Sasuke went into his room and came out a minute later dressed. Sora was a little disappointed because she liked how he looked without a shirt on. He had no fat and was muscular, but not so muscular that it was creepy. After finishing with the dishes, she put on her white shirt and black sandals.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Tsunade's office. Then we're taking you home to talk to your parents."

"Okay."

When they got to Tsunade's office, Sakura and Naruto were already there. Tsunade was briefing them on the mission. When she had explained everything, the four set off. To save time, they ran most of the way back to Niji. It was an uneventful trip, except for the couple of times Sakura banged Naruto on the head for something stupid he said. Everyone talked about everything, but Sasuke didn't participate much.

Finally, the gates of Niji game into sight. Sora led the way back to her house. Stepping inside, she saw her mother watching television. Something about how to make low fat foods.

"Hi Okasan!" Sora's mother looked up and her face brightened when she saw her daughter. When she saw Sasuke, Sakura and a slightly bruised Naruto behind her, though, she looked confused.

"These are my friends that I spent in the forest with." Sora said, remembering her note. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Um, I dunno how to tell you this lightly, but I've agreed to train under them to become a ninja." Sora's mother was very surprised, a little more confused., and really upset.

"I'm moving to Konoha. You are invited to come as well. Tsunade would find us a house and jobs."

"This is so sudden. I'll have to discuss it with your father."

"No matter what you decide, Sora is coming back to the village with us tomorrow. I'll tell the hokage to send some people to help you move or bring back news." It was Sasuke who said this. As soon as he finished, Sora's older brother walked in. Not wanting to explain all over again what was happening, Sora asked her mother where her father was.

"Alright! Hi Niisan, bye Niisan! We're off to find Otosan." Running out of the house, the last thing Sora saw was the complete look of confusion on her brother's face. With the three ninja behind her, she took off to find her father. On the way, Sora pointed out things to Naruto. He was really fascinated by some of it. Sakura walked next to Sasuke.

Finally, Sora found her father standing on a ladder next to a house under construction. When the group approached, he looked at them funny. Sora knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Uh, Sora?" Naruto asked. "Why is he looking at us like that? It's freaking me out." The four were standing in a line, boy, girl, boy, girl.

"He thinks we're, ya know, on a double date." The three looked at her in surprise and slight amusement. Sora knew that by the way they were standing, that her father thought that she was with Naruto and Sakura was with Sasuke. She liked Naruto as a friend, but would much rather be paired with Sasuke, although she'd never admit it.

"Hi Otosan! These are my new friends! Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!" Sora called up to him, indicating each person. "When are you coming home? I've got news for you!"

"I'll be home in time for dinner. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Just wait until this evening!" Sora took off again, quickly saying 'c'mon' to her friends. Naruto asked, "Where are we going?"

"My school, I want to say goodbye to my friends." She replied.

"But we're not even leaving until tomorrow!"

"I know, but I don't want to wait until then. I won't have enough time! And this way, I can kill lots of birds with one stone! Most of my friends with be rehearsing for the musical right now." Sora was excited to see her friends again, but she couldn't tell them exactly why she was leaving.

"Sora, I really want to meet your friends and all, but I'm not feeling too well. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm still exhausted from the trip and spending the day with my mom," Sakura called up. Sora stopped and looked at her with concern.

"You can go back to my house and rest if you want. Just tell my mom that you don't feel well and she'll show you to my room."

"Okay, thanks." Sakura turned in another direction and when she turned out of view, the group continued to the school. A minute later, they were standing in the auditorium of the school. A rehearsal was being held for a musical. Sora was supposed to be in this one, but she was moving, so she couldn't. Sora approached the director.

"Sora! You finally showed up!"

"Yeah, but I've got bad news. I can't be in the play. I'm moving."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I feel really bad that I'm leaving in the middle of it, but I have no choice. I'll still come to see it though, but I wouldn't be able to rehearse, so I can't be in it. I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to say goodbye to all of my friends." She went back stage, which was actually a hall because they were in a school. To her close friends, Sora talked and gave them a hug, but to the people that weren't too close, she just said goodbye and moved on. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind her the entire time. After talking to all of her friends in the back, they returned to the auditorium. She went up to one of her girl friends, who was reciting lines to herself. She talked to her for a couple minutes. Afterwards, Sora ran up to Makoto, the guy she liked. His shaggy blonde hair fell over his face as he was reading a book, and before he even looked up and noticed Sora coming, she had enveloped him in a hug. Never before had she hugged him. She thought it would be a bit awkward since he was a little shorter than she was, but she wasn't bothered. It would probably be the last time she'd ever get the chance to hug him, so all that mattered was that she did it. When Sora let go, she saw that Makoto was blushing.

"Bye! I'm really going to miss you." She said.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving to another village. I got – er – accepted at another school. I'm still going to visit every once in a while, though. And I promise I'll be here to see the musical."

"Oh – uh – okay. I'll – uh – miss you." Makoto was obviously nervous about talking to Sora and wasn't quite sure what to say. At this point, Sasuke walked up close behind Sora and spoke.

"We should get back to your house. You still have to pack and talk to your father. We're leaving tomorrow, and I want to leave as soon as we can."

"Yeah, alright." Makoto looked jealous that Sora was with these guys and that one of them was standing so close to her. She ran off towards the exit, calling 'goodbye' to Makoto over her shoulder. Right before she reached the corner, a short fat girl sidestepped in her way

"Hey! Aren't you going to say goodbye to me? I'm your best friend." Sasuke and Naruto looked doubtful that this girl was Sora's friend. Sora tried to stop running so that she wouldn't collide with the annoying girl. Because she was running kinda fast and the floor was slippery, Sora fell on her butt, but continued sliding feet first. The girl stepped out of the way, and Sora's right foot slammed into the wall.

'_Great, just when my ankle was almost completely healed! Grr! That little – Okay, I need to calm down…" _Sasuke, Naruto and Makoto came running up to her with concern on their faces. Naruto turned to the girl and started yelling at her.

"Hey! Whadaya think you're doing? You might've really hurt Sora!" By this time, Sora had gotten up and gingerly applied pressure to her once again aching ankle. Naruto pulled back his fist and lunged at the girl. Sora knew that he wouldn't hesitate to punch her, and that if he did, the girl would be in critical condition. Running up behind him, she wrapped her left arm around him and grabbed his fist with her other hand. The girl was staring at Naruto's face and had a frightened look on her own. Sasuke and Makoto were also in position to see the front of Naruto. Makoto looked scared, but Sasuke looked worried. Naruto still tried to punch the girl, even though Sora was holding onto him. His fist moved forwards some, but Sora managed to hold it back. Everyone was surprised that she held back his blow. Naruto turned to look at Sora. For a second, she thought that his eyes were red, but she blinked and they were his normal blue color.

"Why'd you stop me? She deserved it!"

"Yes, I know she deserves it, but if I let you hit her, she'd be in critical condition. And I don't want to draw attention to us." The girl looked even more scared after hearing what Sora said. She looked up at Sora.

"Oh," Sora said. "And one more thing. You're not my best friend, you never were and you never will be." With that, the girl ran out crying. Sora took a step towards Sasuke. She didn't really care about the girl. The crash into the wall really hurt her ankle, and she fell. Sasuke and Makoto both moved forward to catch her, but Makoto was hesitant. Sasuke wasn't, and he was the one that caught Sora. He picked her up and held her in his arms. She blushed and took a glimpse towards Makoto. She saw that he was disappointed that Sasuke holding her made her turn red. Sasuke started walking to the exit.

"Come on, Naruto." With a final goodbye to Makoto, the group left. Naruto kept cursing the girl who injured Sora. She looked at him from Sasuke's arms. He turned to her.

"How did you know that I could have killed her with one punch?"

"You guys are ninja. Ninja are supposed to be really strong. Even though you aren't very old, you grew up with ninja training. Hey, when you looked at me…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"No, what is it?"

"Naruto, your eyes. They looked like they were red. But I guess I was just imagining it." Sora didn't see the look exchanged between the two boys. After a minute of walking in silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Who was that last guy you talked to?" Sora looked up at him, but he was staring straight ahead.

"Oh, you mean Makoto? He's well – um – er –" Sasuke looked down at her. She felt him tense up a little.

"Your boyfriend?" Sora was a little surprised by this. Blushing, she looked away from him and mumbled, "No." Sasuke relaxed a little, but Sora had more to say.

"I wish…" she muttered.

"Oh." He said, somewhat disappointed. "The way he acted when you hugged him and when I spoke…and most of all, when I carried you…He likes you back."

"Nah." She said in a cheery tone. "We're just good friends!"

"Hn." A couple of minutes later, Sora's house came into view. Inside, Sora's mother and father were talking. Hearing the door open and close, they turned to look at the three. Sora's father didn't seem to like that Sasuke was carrying his daughter.

"Put her down this instant and leave this room!" Sasuke put her down gingerly and he and Naruto went into another room.

"Why was he holding you?" When her father yelled at her, Sora got very frightened. He never directed his shouts towards his daughter.

"Chichi! I accidentally hurt my ankle while at the school and I couldn't walk! He was just helping me!"

"Then how come you can stand now? I don't want you going with him anywhere!" Sora started to cry.

"I said I couldn't walk, I never said I couldn't stand! Why are you like this? You never were before!" With that, she ran out of the room with a limp. Sasuke and Naruto had been listening. She ran past them and up the stairs, tears starting to stream down her face. Sakura was just coming out of the bathroom when Sora ran into her room and jumped on her bed, sobbing. The three ninja came in and watched over her, but they left her alone. She ignored them and eventually fell asleep, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracle Chapter 5**

Sora woke up around 6:30 in the morning, feeling miserable. Getting up to go into the bathroom, she saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all asleep on the floor. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were red and a little puffy. Her pretty blue hair was messy and tousled. Overall, Sora looked terrible. Taking a clean wash rag, Sora gently cleaned her face, then brushed her hair. Finally satisfied that it was as good as she was going to get, Sora left the bathroom. As she passed her room, she saw the three sitting on her bed talking. When they saw her, they stopped talking and looked at her with concern. Looking away, Sora continued downstairs, hearing them follow behind her silently. In the dining room, Sora's father was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. Sora walked up to him and asked a simple question.

"Chichi, what is twenty-one times twenty-one?" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were confused by her actions, but stayed silent. Sora's father looked up at her and asked 'Why?'

"Oh, it's just something for my homework."

"If you bring me a pencil and some paper I'll figure it out for you." As soon as he finished his sentence, without warning, Sora pulled back her right fist and hit him right in the jaw. He fell back from the force of the punch. Sora took some rope that was lying with his construction tools. Tying him up tightly to the chair, she saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto staring at like her like she had gone crazy. Ignoring them, she started interrogating the man in the chair.

"Where is my father?" Now, everyone thought she was mad.

"What? I – I am your father!"

"Sora," Naruto said. " I know you're upset about what happened yesterday, but isn't this going a little to far? I mean, you shouldn't –"

"Shut up! This isn't my father! Otosan isn't this stupid!" The three behind her looked at her confused, but the man tied to the chair was starting to look worried.

"My father wouldn't need pencil and paper to do a math equation, especially if it was as simple as that. Also, if I was to ask my father a simple problem like that, he'd look and me funny and tell that I should be able to get that on my own." Everyone's eyes shifted to the imposter. He went up in a poof of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, a completely different man was in the chair. Sora was shocked because it was the first time she's seen someone do that.

The man in the chair was tall and skinny. He had a very short beard and had messy, cropped hair. Sora got angry and charged at him, but in another poof of smoke, he disappeared from the chair and reappeared at the door.

"Thanks for the easy exit!" He said. For a second, Sora just stood there, surprised that he escaped. Quickly gathering her thoughts she ran after him. He was running on the roofs, so she followed him on the ground, unable to jump that high. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped on the roof of Sora's house and pursued the imposter from there. He was pretty far ahead, so Sora tried to predict his actions.

'_Okay, it looks like he's heading towards the fountain in the far east of the gate…Hmm…What could he be planing…hey! Wait a sec! The small alley way between the wall and the inn!'_ Sora changed directions and put on more speed.

'_He's gonna go to the fountain and slip in the alleyway. That way, we might think he disappeared again! He needs to stop underestimating me!'_ Sora turned right into the ally and slowed to a walk. Hearing footsteps, Sora got angry. She knew it was the imposter, and now she really wanted to kill him. Keeping silent, Sora sneaked up close enough to hear him whisper.

"Heh! Heh! I lost those punks!"

"Who are you calling a punk?" Sora said. The guy was frightened. He thought he had lost them. Being only a few feet in front of Sora, she ran at him and started punching him. She kept hitting and hitting him. All of her blows landed on his face and they were making him move backwards. Then, Sora started to scream at him.

"What did you do with my father!" Hearing her voice, her three comrades appeared on the roof above.

"Why did you do this? What do you want? Where's my father?" Sakura dropped down behind the imposter and Naruto jumped in between Sora and the man. At the same time, Sasuke landed behind Sora and wrapped his left arm around her while his right hand covered her mouth.

"Stop yelling." Sasuke said. "You're not helping the situation." He sounded a little angry, but that anger dimmed when his hand became wet with tears. He felt a little bit of sympathy for Sora, but not a whole lot. Sasuke almost never felt sympathy. Naruto tied up the man and stared walking towards the fountain. Sora easily pulled Sasuke's hand away from her mouth, he was holding loosely, and cried, "Please! Find out from him where my father is!" She continued crying as Sasuke led her to the fountain. They sat the man down on the edge of the fountain and then sat on the benches that surrounded it. The imposter didn't look scared of the group, but then Sasuke approached him, the sharingon in his eyes. The man freaked out.

"Y-you! You're an U-Uchiha!" Sora was surprised that this man knew whom Sasuke was and didn't know how he suddenly knew. Before, he just thought he was just another ninja kid. She was sitting somewhat behind Sasuke, so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Where is Sora's father?" Sasuke said angrily.

"He…he…"

"Answer now or I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't kill me anyway! If you did, then you wouldn't be able to find the girls father." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and appeared behind the man. He held the weapon up to the man's throat. Sora was surprised at how fast Sasuke moved.

"Wanna try me?" The man cried out in fear, "He's in the basement of the building in the west that is under construction." After cutting a tiny line in the man's throat to frighten him, Sasuke withdrew his weapon. Sora was scared that Sasuke had cut the guy and she looked away.

"Naruto and I will go get him. You to watch over this scum." Said Sasuke. They stared to walk away, but Sora jumped up.

"No!" They turned to look at her. "He's my father! I'm going too!" No one objected, but Naruto said, "Alright, Sakura, I'll leave two clones with you." He formed some seals and two more Narutos were standing next to Sakura. At first Sora was shocked, but the she laughed to herself, thinking that one Naruto was hard enough to deal with.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke. The three ran in silence to the building that the man said. Stepping inside, they saw a trap door. Sora went up to it and tried to open it. It was locked. She placed her hands over the lock, closed her eyes and imagined the insides of the lock moving. Opening her eyes, she pulled on it again, and it opened. She stared going down, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to go first?" She looked up at him.

"Hn." She continued down, and even though it was dark, she could see the faint shadow of a broad shouldered man tired to a chair.

"Otosan!" Sora started running towards him, but stopped when a kunai landed right in front of her feet. A man was standing of to the side, another weapon in his hand. He was big and muscular and had a tattoo of a bloody skull on his left bicep. Sora backed off until she was right behind Sasuke. Naruto attacked the guy and Sasuke threw two kunai towards Sora's father, then joined in the fight. The kunai sliced through the rope tying Sora's father to the chair. She ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. She then retrieved the two weapons Sasuke used to free her father. When she looked up, the man was running at her. Without thinking, Sora threw the kunai at him, and he disappeared in a poof of smoke. It was a clone. A minute later, the man was unconscious. Sasuke approached Sora and her father after picking up the kunai that she had thrown and asked if they were okay.

"Yes, we're fine. Oh – uh – here's your – uh, weapon thing."

"Kunai" He said, smirking. Naruto came up with the man slumped over his shoulder. Sora's father spoke to them both.

"Thank you very much for saving me. You boys are very talented." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks a lot, mister, but we really should be getting back to Sakura." Walking next to her real father, Sora followed Sasuke and Naruto back to the fountain. Sasuke had told her father to wait until they got back to Sakura before he explained what happened. Sakura was sitting by the fountain with the two Naruto clones watching the imposter. She looked up and saw the group when the clones disappeared.

Naruto sat the unconscious guy down next to his friend. Everyone sat down and Sora's father began to tell his story.

"It was after you guys came and told me that you had news. When you left, two strangers approached me. The one with the tattoo went over to where I had laid down my tools and started looking at them. The other guy started talking to me. Then I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was tied to a chair. I tried to break free, but the guy, who I assume knocked me out from behind, told me that he'd kill me if I tried to escape, so I stopped. I guess the other man disguised himself to look like me, because he wasn't there and it seemed like no one was wondering where I had gone. After it got dark out, I began to think that no one would come. Then, a couple hours later, you guys came and rescued me. Thanks a lot. Now tell me, what is it that you wanted to tell me at dinner last night?" Sora looked over at Sasuke, then back at her dad. Sasuke spoke.

"She has agree to undergo training to become a ninja." Like her mother, Sora's father was very surprised. He looked at his daughter and asked, "You agreed to this?" She nodded her head.

"I'm moving to Konoha. You are welcome to come too. The hokage would find us a house and jobs. It's alright if you don't come, but it would be nice if you did." He looked at her and asked another question.

"Where did you sleep when you left? Your note said you were sleeping in the forest, but you said you went to this village." Using her acting skills, Sora spoke before anyone else could.

"I slept in a room at the hokage's office on a couch. She was very kind to me." Sasuke glanced over at her questioningly, wondering why she didn't tell the truth. Luckily, Sora's father didn't notice.

"I'll have to talk this out with your mother."

"Hn, I already told your wife this, but whatever you do, we're returning to Konoha today. We'll send a few ninja back in three days to give you time to decide." Said Sasuke.

"C'mon." Sora said. "Let's go home. Oh! Wait! I haven't talked to Hotaru yet!" She glanced at Sasuke, then took off towards her best friend's house. A short while later, Sasuke caught up with her.

"Naruto and Sakura are going to take care of those bastards. Your father went home, and I'm coming with you to make sure no one else is after you."

"After me? But they attacked my father?"

"Yeah, to get to you. But don't worry, you'll be safe."

"Okay!" A minute later, they were standing in front of a beige house. Sora knocked on the door. A lady in her early thirties opened the door.

"Well hello Sora. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tanaka. Is Hotaru home?"

"She is. I'll go get her. Please wait here."

"Alright." Mrs. Tanaka left and a short while later, a girl about Sora's age was standing at the door. Her dark brown hair hang just past her shoulders. She was wearing a black mini skirt over top of light gray pants. Her shirt was peach with a yellow heart in the center.

"Hey Sora! What's up?" Instead of answering her friend, Sora grabbed her arm and ran to a hidden area that only Sora and Hotaru knew about. Sasuke followed. When he sat down next to Sora, with Hotaru across from them, Hotaru spoke.

"Hey, is this guy your boyfriend or something? He keeps following you." Sora and Sasuke both blushed a little. Sora said, "No, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's going to be one of my new sensei." Hotaru looked at her confusedly.

"Huh?"

"I'm moving."

"What? You can't move! Everyone's going to miss you!" Sasuke seemed surprised that Sora was that popular.

"Why are you leaving? Makoto is going to die without you here!"

"Hotaru, calm down! I'm still going to visit sometimes! I'm definitely coming back for the musical! And when I do, I'll show you my new ninja skills." Sora made a pose with her hands out like she was about to fight. Hotaru stared at her with her mouth hanging open. Sora smiled smugly.

"N – n – ninja? You? Why you? What about me?"

"Hey, it's not like I said 'you know what, I think I'm going to become a ninja.' It was Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto who found me! They were in my house when I came home from my soccer game two days ago!" Hotaru looked at Sasuke, then back at Sora.

"So he hunted you down?"

"Wha-? No! It was on the hokage's orders!" Finally, Sasuke said something.

"You know, you still have to pack."

"Oh, okay. Hotaru, come with us. I'll talk to you while I'm packing." Sasuke didn't expect this, and he wasn't pleased that Sora had invited her friend.

"Okay." Hotaru said. When they got back to Sora's house. Naruto and Sakura were in Sora's room on her computer. After introducing all of her friends, she got out some bags. Wanting to finish quickly, she threw everything in while talking to Hotaru. Sasuke asked Sora, "Are you really this messy?" Sora looked at him.

"Why do you care?"

"You're sleeping at my place until your parents come. I don't want you messing up my house."

"Oh, for the love of Pete! No, I'm not this messy! I'm just in a rush, okay?" Hotaru kept looking from Sasuke to Sora. _'Who's Pete?' _wondered Sasuke.

"Wait a sec! You're staying at his place? And what if your parent's don't decide to move with you, Sora? Then that means you'd be living at his place for the rest of the time you stay there! Are you sure there isn't something between you?" This time it was Sasuke who replied.

"There is nothing between us! It was Tsunade who said that she had to stay with me. So just shut up!" His angry tone frightened Hotaru and she didn't talk about it anymore. Naruto and Sakura were amused by what was going on.

"Okay, I'm finished packing!" Three bags were lying on the floor. "Are we going back to Konoha now?" Naruto got off of the computer and said, "Yep! Let's go!" Suddenly noticing something, Sora looked at Naruto.

"How did you get on my computer? I've got a password!"

"Oh, I figured it out. **I** did, not Sakura!" Sora looked at Sakura. She nodded, agreeing with Naruto. He smiled.

"What? How?"

"I took notice of your surroundings and your actions! Easy! It's 'Makoto'!" Sora blushed and swung a punch at the blonde, but he ducked. Sasuke looked a little jealous that her password was the name of another guy.

"Let's go." He said.

"So, you've already talked to Makoto, eh?" Said Hotaru. "Did you give him a hug?"

"I gave everyone a hug, but Sasuke's right. We should get going." Downstairs, Sora gave her parents a hug, then went over to her brother.

"Bye Niisan!" He motioned for her to come closer. When she got close enough to him, he poked her in the forehead.

"Hey! Why do you always do that?" Instead of responding, he just said farewell once more. Sasuke looked shock by what Sora's brother did, but didn't say anything. The other three just laughed at their strange ways. Outside, Sora gave Hotaru a hug, and while they were, Hotaru whispered something in Sora's ear.

"I'm gonna tell Makoto about you and Sasuke." Letting go of her friend, Sora forgot to whisper her response.

"What? No! He'll be jealous!" The three ninja looked at her, wondering what they were talking about. Sasuke had a pretty good idea.

"Whatever. Hotaru, go ahead! But we've got to go! Bye!" Hotaru ran home and Sora picked up her bags as the group left for Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Miracle Chapter 6

**Miracle Chapter 6**

A few minutes into the trip, Naruto said something that relatively made sense, which was surprising because everything else he said was just…weird.

"Hey, when we first met our new sensei, we had to say things about ourselves. You should do the same."

"Alright, what sort of things did you say?"

"Things you like and dislike, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Okay then. My dreams for the future…I don't really have any! I just go with the flow."

"How about getting together with Makoto?" Suggested Naruto. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who answered.

"It's not like she could anyway. She'll be living in Konoha for most of the rest of her life."

"Okay, you guys, stop." Said Sora. Then, with a wide grin, she said, "Hmm…If I had to say something, I'd say to become a great ninja and to be able to defeat you three!" Naruto said, "You could probably get good enough to beat Sakura and Sasuke, but there's no way you'll surpass me! I'm gonna be the next hokage!"

"I'll prove you wrong! Okay now. Thing I like and things I don't like. Hmm…I like a lot of things, and I don't particularly hate anything." The three stopped walking. Sora looked at them, confused.

"What?" She looked at each of them in turn. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"T – that's what Sasuke said, only opposite." Sora looked at Sakura and Sasuke, even more confused.

"I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Sasuke said, exactly as he did to his sensei a couple years ago. Sora stared at him. Trying to make light of what just happened, Sora continued walking and talked jokingly to Sasuke.

"That's not very nice! But I can think of one thing you do like! Me!" Sasuke's face turned a little red, and Naruto laughed and Sora's comment.

"Now answer the last question." Said Sakura.

"Hn? Oh, yeah. My hobbies. I'm always in the schools productions, I'm the captain of the soccer team, I take private singing lessons, I like to read and sometimes draw!"

"You sing?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"Heh, are you any good?" Asked Sasuke. Sora punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" Naruto said, "Then sing us something!" Sora suddenly got scared.

"No!" She snapped. The three were surprised by the way she responded.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I don't sing aloud anywhere besides my lessons and school plays anymore."

"Anymore?" Said Sasuke. Sora stopped walking and her eyes welled up with tears. They all stopped walking and Naruto stepped up to her.

"Sora! What's wrong? If you don't want to sing, we won't make you!" They stared at Sora as she dropped her bags and fell to her knees with her face in her hands. She was now sobbing. Sakura kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"T – two years ago…"

"Huh? What about two years ago?" Asked Naruto. Sora continued.

"I – I was on the r-roof outside m-my window, singing to the stars… T – This little b-boy was running by. W – when he heard me, he looked up and s – stared at me. I – I kept singing…and – and… The next thing I knew…" She sobbed harder. "The boy was in pieces in a pool of blood! H – He stopped running, and the n – ninja that was chasing him c – caught him and – and… He died because of me!" Sora shouted. "I – I didn't know! I – I would've stopped if I knew he w – was being chased! And now he's dead!" She continued crying in the silence. Then, Sasuke spoke.

"It's not your fault, the boy probably did something wrong and –"

"He was my best friends brother! Ever since then, she has hated me!" Sasuke put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Let's continue walking." She stopped crying, looked up and glared at him.

"I'm not walking. I need to rest." He just looked at her for a second, then leaned over and picked her up. Sakura and Naruto collected Sora's bags.

"Fine then, rest, but we need to move on." Sora looked in his eyes, angry, but when she did, she lightened up.

"If you need to rest, then sleep." Tearing her eyes away from him, Sora looked up at the stars and started to sing.

"Natsuhiboshi Naze Akai; Yuube Kanashii Yume Wo Mita

Naite Hanashita; Akai Me Yo

Natsuhiboshi Naze Mayou; Kieta Warashi Wo Sagashiteru

Dakara Kanashii Yume Wo Miru."

Sora's graceful voice drifted away in the breeze and all was silent. All three ninja were staring at Sora, which caused her to blush. Sora was the one to finally break the awkward silence.

"That's – the song. I guess I just feel comfortable around you guys…"

"Hn, let's go" Said Sasuke and he stared walking. No sooner did he take two steps then a shuriken hit the tree right behind where he just was. Sakura screamed and Sasuke put Sora down. They spread out a little, and the next attack was directed to Sasuke. Sora stepped in front of it and it sliced through her shoulder and blood started coming out. Sasuke and Naruto both ran at where the weapon came from. Sakura walked over to Sora and bandaged her arm. Sakura then took out a kunai and stood in a defensive position. A minute later, the two boys came back.

"He got away.' Said Naruto.

"Do you have any idea what he wanted?" Asked Sakura.

"No. I thought he'd be after Sora like the other guys, but it seemed like he was attacking Sasuke."

"Sora, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "You know, I could've blocked that and no one would've gotten hurt."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." She yawned. She stumbled forward, eyes half closed. She was so tired, that she just barely felt Sasuke catch her, then pick her up.

"Come on, let's go." He said softly. He headed once again towards Konoha. Sakura and Naruto followed with Sora's bags. The sun was just coming over the horizon when the Konoha gates came into view. Too tired to report to the hokage, everyone went to their houses and crashed. Sora went to Sasuke's and dropped her stuff in the corner. She plopped on the couch and was asleep again in seconds.


End file.
